Improvements Imminent
by Lucathia Rykatu
Summary: Grisia decides it would be a good idea to cut his own hair. It's not. So Neo intervenes. But surely, he would have improved with practice. Set during Grisia's training days.


Improvements Imminent

by Lucathia

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Legend of Sun Knight and make no profit from writing this.

 **Summary:** Grisia decides it would be a good idea to cut his own hair. It's not. So Neo intervenes. But surely, he would improve with practice.

 **Notes:** Inspired by Ya Sha's comic companion to Unbeatable, where Neo cuts Aldrizzt's hair and mentions that he's taken care of brats for years. And so, I wanted a fic where Neo cuts Grisia's hair. :3 I originally wrote this for Father's Day but didn't finish until now, so uh, Merry Christmas instead?

* * *

Grisia played with his hair, twirling a strand around his fingers. It was getting a little long. In the past, the mother at the orphanage always cut his hair for him. Ever since he'd left, he hadn't had his hair cut or trimmed.

 _I... can do it myself!_

The thought was actually a little exciting. Only the big boys ever cut their own hair. Although Grisia had never tried cutting his hair by himself before, surely it couldn't be that hard. All he needed was a pair of scissors. But surely if he couldn't find a pair of those, a blade of some sort, like a knife or a sword, would do just as well, and there were plenty of those to be found around the Holy Temple.

He ran his brush through his hair. "Ninety eight... ninety nine... a hundred!"

After combing his hair a hundred times as instructed by his teacher, Grisia was finally able to leave his room, hair tangle free and sleek. His training sword was too dull for the trim he had in mind, so he had to find a different sword. _Maybe I can sneak one out during training?_

He fixed a wide smile on his face, amiably greeting the holy knights and clerics along the corridors. _Yes, that sounds like a plan!_

* * *

During training, Grisia made note of possible blades he could use for this very important task. His teacher's Divine Sun Sword was out of the question, as he would definitely get killed if he stole... that was, "borrowed" it!

Besides, the Divine Sun Sword was too big and not suitable for trimming hair. A knife would be a better choice.

Right at that moment, Grisia's eyes landed on a suitable candidate, a small knife the Leaf Knight used for fletching arrows. Surely, such a knife would be sharp enough for trimming hair! All Grisia had to do now was think of a way to borrow the knife, ideally before the Leaf Knight left the training grounds.

 _Ah!_

Since Grisia had been too busy darting his eyes around, he hadn't paid much attention to the situation at hand. He hurriedly made a grab for the sword that had just slipped out of his hands, but his reflexes weren't nearly quick enough. Grisia's practice partner quickly twisted out of the way, eyes wide. Fortunately, his partner Ceo was fast and thus did not get injured. The sword clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"Again?" Ceo couldn't help saying, as the exact same thing had happened the day before. And the day before that. _And_ the day before the day before that.

Elmairy, being the good person that he was, immediately began fussing over Ceo and asking if he was okay. His teacher, the Leaf Knight Wen, came over to see what had happened.

Grisia hurriedly plastered on an apologetic smile. As he strung together praise of the God of Light—in other words, a bunch of nonsense—he saw that the Leaf Knight had left his knife by the arrows he had been making. What a perfect opportunity, and he hadn't even had to plan it!

It was like a sign from the God of Light that this was the very knife Grisia should use to cut his hair. He was sure of it.

While everyone was distracted over Ceo, Grisia inched over. He stuck a foot out and slid closer. Along the way, he picked up his own practice sword. Quickly looking around told him that all eyes were still focused on Ceo. This was his chance.

He slid another inch closer. Then, quick as could be, his free hand darted out. He nearly disturbed the pile of arrows. Nearly. But the arrows only rolled, and thankfully none fell.

Still, it was enough to catch Georgo's attention. When Georgo glanced his way suspiciously, Grisia pretended he was trying to fix his grip on his sword. In reality, he was tucking away the knife behind his back with his other hand. Georgo gave him a distrustful stare. Grisia merely smiled at him, all the way until Georgo scowled and looked away. Smiles were useful indeed.

 _Success!_

* * *

Back in his room, Grisia propped his mirror against the wall so that he could see himself as he held the knife to his hair. Still, the angle made it difficult, so he stood up to catch his reflection better. He pulled at one lock of hair, bringing it forward, and ran the sharp blade against it. Golden strands fell to the floor, and a stinging pain pricked his finger.

"Ouch!" he cried out.

When he lowered his hands, he saw that he had nicked his skin. He brought his finger up and cast a Minor Heal, easing away the pain.

He peered in the mirror, frowning at the jagged edges of the lock of hair he had just cut. It really wouldn't do for the future Sun Knight to have hair like that. His teacher would _kill_ him.

He hurriedly brought another bunch of hair up. The first time had surely been an anomaly. Now that he had cut his first lock of hair, he was much more of an expert than before. And well, if he wasn't, he better transform into an expert _right now_ , because there was no way he could let his hair remain looking like it had been chewed by dogs.

Just as he was about to make his second cut, the door burst open.

"Grisia, where—"

 _Oh no._

Grisia kept his gaze locked upon the mirror, unwilling to turn his head to acknowledge that of all people, _his teacher_ was at the door and had seen the appalling state of his hair. Maybe, if he didn't turn to look, he wouldn't have to accept that this was really happening. _Why oh why did I think this would be a good idea?_

Meanwhile, Neo was staring, shocked. But then he realized that Grisia was, of all things, holding a _knife_ to his head, which could never ever be a good idea. So, he yelled, "Grisia!"

In two strides, he stalked forward and snatched the knife from Grisia's hands.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to be the responsible one," Neo grumbled to himself. He probably hadn't meant for Grisia to hear him, but hear him he did.

 _I wasn't being irresponsible... I'm old enough to cut my own hair!_ Grisia grumbled in turn but not out loud. He was probably just as big now as those other boys who had been at the orphanage with him, and they had all cut their own hair without needing anyone's help. Besides, his hair really did need a trim. It was getting in his way. It was especially terrible when it would get into his facial ingredients whenever he leaned over to mix them.

Neo ran his hand through Grisia's hair and made a face when he came to the jagged edges.

 _I'm so dead._ Grisia gulped, no longer daring to look into the mirror at what was definitely not a masterful haircut.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Neo asked.

"I... I just wanted a haircut," Grisia said. He hastily added, "The mother at the orphanage used to cut it for me, but since she's not here, I thought I could cut it myself."

Neo had been mouthing to himself, "With a knife?" but at the word "orphanage," Neo's hands stilled, and when Grisia finished talking, he merely said, "Right, right, how could I forget... Your hair _is_ getting long. Wait here."

 _Can I not? Waiting to get killed is too much excitement for me..._

* * *

When Neo returned, he had a pair of scissors with him. He motioned for Grisia to turn around. With no other choice, Grisia turned to the mirror to face his execution. His teacher stood behind him and held the scissors to his neck. Or well, to his hair.

Grisia gulped. Having the strongest Sun Knight in history hold a pair of sharp scissors to your neck... er hair... after you'd irresponsibly given yourself a haircut that resembled having your hair chewed off when you're supposed to have beautiful hair was in no way a pleasant experience.

Grisia sat as still as a statue, hoping the haircut to be over and done with as soon as possible.

Neo first snipped off the edges of Grisia's failed attempt at haircutting before he snipped away at the other strands. It was actually... soothing.

 _Snip, snip, snip._

"Never thought I'd be cutting a brat's hair," Neo grumbled.

 _Snip, snip, snip._

Grisia watched the golden strands fall to the floor. He peeked up into the mirror, afraid that his teacher would give him a funny haircut in revenge, but thankfully, he looked normal so far. _Phew._

It actually felt rather nice having his teacher cut his hair. Tension eased out of his shoulders. He let himself relax. _If I had a mom or dad, would they cut my hair for me?_ It seemed like something a parent would do, and it was nicer than being a big kid cutting his own hair. The mother at the orphanage wasn't a parent, but she was as close to one as he had had.

"Dad," Grisia decided to say, testing the word out loud.

Neo abruptly chopped off too much of Grisia's hair.

"Teacher!" Grisia called out, aghast. He pulled at his poor hair.

"What did you just call me?" Neo asked, scissors still dangerously close to Grisia's hair. He didn't like having the scissors so close.

"I-I just thought if I had a dad, maybe he would cut my hair for me," Grisia said in a small voice.

Neo was still shocked, but he eventually recovered and said, "Calling me 'Dad' is too old. 'Big brother' is more fitting!"

Immediately, Grisia thought of how the princess would call his teacher, "Big brother Nee-nee." _No, just no._ He made a face but quickly schooled the expression away, hoping his teacher hadn't seen, and said, "I'll stick with Teacher..."

Neo shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Then, he continued cutting Grisia's hair.

* * *

 _Snip, snip, snip._

"Teacher, have you cut other people's hair before?" Grisia ventured to ask, hoping to get over the awkwardness of the previous conversation.

"Why, afraid I'll make a mess? Don't worry, no matter what I do, I won't be able to recreate what you did earlier," Neo said.

Grisia pouted and grumbled under his breath, "It was just one cut. I bet I would've improved if I had continued."

"Uh huh, like how you've made great improvements with a sword." Neo rolled his eyes and continued snipping away. He frowned. "But no."

"No?" Grisia asked, confused. _No, what?_

"No, I haven't cut other people's hair before."

 _What?_

"What? Don't give me that look. It's not like anyone would ever let me near their head with a blade of any sort!"

 _What?_

* * *

Unable to leave it be, Chasel helped them fix Grisia's haircut. It fell just to his shoulders, the same length as Neo's hairstyle. Chasel was very good at that specific trim, after all.

Eventually, Neo improved at giving haircuts. With practice, of course. But he still didn't let Grisia practice. Any sort of blade in Grisia's hand was even more frightening than a blade in the strongest Sun Knight's hand.

As for Wen's knife, they forgot all about it.

* * *

the end

 **A/N:** Happy holidays~! Wishing everyone a great end of the year.

Chasel probably wouldn't ever let Neo cut his hair. Must be why it's so long. XD


End file.
